


Our Impending Doom

by PJTL156



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJTL156/pseuds/PJTL156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem. Mac and Stella have a fight. She storms out of the room, and he follows her. He tells her he has something to say. They go into another room. Can you guess what Mac has to say? It's SMacked, of course. Rhyming. General Poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Impending Doom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with CSI: NY.

You say something dumb

It makes me feel numb

My heart sinks to the ground

You don't make a sound.

Then you apologize

And I just sigh

Why do we do this?

Our arguments seem amiss.

I feel so damn mad

You try to grab my hand,

But I just pull away

I have nothing else to say.

Storming out your door

You footsteps on the floor

I hear you call my name

Just yell something cruel and lame.

Your hand pulls me back

My first instinct to attack

But you don't give up that easily

Just pull yourself close to me.

Standing in a crowded room

Can all see our impending doom?

You start to whisk me away

Tell me there's something you have to say.

Hold my head up high

My expression airtight

You look you're a mess

Saying you have something to confess.

I'm taken aback

Waiting for an attack

Confusion soon takes over

My head feeling like a hangover.

Then I see your face

Want to hold you in an embrace

Can't believe I didn't see

You're crying over me.

You say "I'm sorry Stell,

You know I feel like hell."

Your expression hits me hard

We're stuck in a personal blizzard.

I say, "I'm sorry Mac,

Especially for that attack."

You take me in your hands

My feeling for you expands

We hold each other tight

God, I hate it when we fight.

Before we break away

Remember you have something to say

You must think the same thing

Your next words make my heart sing.

"I hate it when we fight,

It always kills my night,

Stella, I'm in love with you,

My feelings for you completely true."

I can't believe my ears

My stomach filed with fears

The feeling in my heart something amazing

"Mac I love you too; more than anything."


End file.
